


baby, we're just reckless kids

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: orhow to fall for someone in more ways than one, a guide by emmeryn





	1. heaven only knows where you've been

**Author's Note:**

> siren noises
> 
> so like. hello lads. i've started /actually/ playing fe:a and i fell in love with emmeryn in 0.2 seconds
> 
> BUT this isn't a self insert i genuinely do think that robin as a character (frobin if we're being biased about f/f content) would be pretty great with emmeryn...actually. especially frobin. but i'm shutting up now

Emmeryn is eight when she leaves the house ( _alone_ ) for the first time.

Her parents are traveling out of state for the weekend, and some distant relative that she doesn't even know the name of has been overpaid to take care of her and baby Chrom. It's not that Mother and Father don't care - oh no, they care too much, and would never entrust their children to a stranger hired through a newspaper ad.

 _Not that I mind, of course_ , Emmeryn thinks as she carefully lifts the screening covering her open window.  _Who else wouldn't question her saying that she was going to bed early?_

A slight buzz of adrenaline runs through Emmeryn's veins as she pokes her head out of the window. She had only ever seen sneaking out happen in movies - -which, in retrospect, was a bad idea - but Emmeryn can't back out now, with one leg hanging outside and arms already reaching for the tree branch that's just... _right...there -_

Emmeryn watches in mild horror as her fingertips just miss the tip of the branch, leaving her grasping at air, and starts to fall from her second-story bedroom.

Her first fleeting thought is  _oh, Phila and Fred will never let me hear the end of this when they find out_. Her second thought is  _at least the bushes below will break my fall_ _...?_

Her third thought, after landing, is  _this doesn't feel like a bush at all_.

The first order of business is to determine whether or not anything has been broken. Emmeryn wiggles her fingers and toes, then rotates her wrists and feet, and is about to move onto the rest of her arms before something shifts underneath her and mumbles "you're  _heavy_."

An undignified yelp escapes Emmeryn as she scrambles off of the lump and sits down hard on her butt.

"Are...are you alright? she whispers. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you lying there..."

The lump shifts, throwing off layer upon layer of blankets until a minuscule girl with tangled white hair is revealed.

"Hi!" she chirps. "I'm fine, how are you?"

Emmeryn knows what her parents have told her about situations like these - don't reveal any personal information to strangers, avoid talking to them whenever possible, and  _especially_ don't trust them. But this girl looks too small, too wide-eyed, too earnest to be a bad person, so Emmeryn tilts her head up and points at her window.

"I fell from there," she states simply. "But I don't think I've broken anything, so I'm fine."

"Ohh, that's high up," comes the awed reply. "Hey, do you want to hear a great joke?"

"...Hm?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you sure look like an angel to me."

"Oh," is all that Emmeryn can utter. She's not quite sure how to respond to this - is this what flirting is? but they're not even teenagers yet - but her cheeks are heating up, and it's...not an unpleasant feeling. "I'm actually...I'm Emmeryn."

"Huh? What's an Emmery...oh, that's your name, isn't it? Well, mine is Robin!"

Robin sticks out a hand enthusiastically, so much so that both of her pigtails bounce wildly with the motion. She watches Emmeryn take her hand cautiously and hold it still for a moment, a peculiar expression on the blonde's face, before a grin crosses Emmeryn's face and she starts tugging on Robin's hand still clutched in hers.

"Come with me! There's some people that I want you to meet, I think you'll like each other...!"

 

* * *

 

 

Phila stands in the corner of her room, hovering over the small group gathered on the floor, hands on her hips and looking very much like a stern mother.

"Emm," she says slowly, "did you just bring us a girl that you found on the ground?"

"Well, I'm her neighbor, actually - " Robin manages to get out before three pairs of eyes swivel onto her.

"You're my  _neighbor_?"

"You're her neighbor?"

Frederick narrows his eyes and leans away from the group, positioning himself semi-comfortably against the leg of a table. "You're lying."

" _Frederick_ \- !" Emmeryn hisses, wishing that her arms were long enough to allow her to smack some sense into the grim boy. Phila looks alarmed and a few shades paler than her usual color; she violently shakes her head at Frederick, mouthing  _bad idea_ , but Frederick ignores all of them, not even making eye contact.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Robin asks with nothing but wide-eyed innocence.

"You're not Miss Lyria's kid, she doesn't have a husband. And Emmeryn hasn't said anything about seeing anyone new move in...uh. Have you?"

...Now that Frederick mentions it, Emmeryn thinks that she remembers something. "There was something, one time...I didn't think it meant anything, but I saw Miss Lyria take in...two white-haired girls?"

Immediately brightening up, Robin nods and grins. "That's me! And my cousin, Aversa. We, uh - "

She shoots Frederick an apologetic look. "We were adopted, sorry about that...?

"Uh? You don't have to  _apologize_ ," Frederick mumbles, already looking mollified and slightly embarrassed. "I was just...Emmeryn's too nice for her own good, sometimes."

"We're the ones that should apologize," Phila continues. "It shouldn't excuse us, but we haven't met many newcomers, especially Plegians - you are Plegian, aren't you?"

"Mhm! At least my...dad is."

Maybe Emmeryn should have a talk with her friends about their tendency to veer towards serious topics all the time, because she can sense the conversation heading that way  _again_. She clears her throat a few times in a row, smiling innocently when Phila raises an eyebrow at her, and nudges Robin closer into the circle.

"Maybe we could have this conversation another day? C'mon, guys, I promise that Robin's good. Pinky swear."

Frederick sighs minutely, and Phila just looks on fondly at all of them.

"I suppose," she ventures, gaining more confidence when Frederick doesn't object. "Well then, welcome to the group, Robi - "

A shrill ring interrupts Phila mid-sentence, and this time it's Emmeryn's turn to be the center of a roomful of gazes. Hurried footsteps pass by the room, the murmured sounds of conversation and Phila's mom going "yes, I see, thank you" causes Phila to widen her eyes at Emmeryn in an unsaid question, and - 

"Emmeryn! I know you're in Phila's room! Your parents are home, and they're worried!"

 


	2. just like we're in a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back on my fe f/f bullshit

When she gets home, Emmeryn is grounded.

She's a little scared, at first, because this is the closest that she's ever seen her parents to being genuinely angry. They pace around the room, talking frantically about older sibling duties and the responsibilities of being a good role model yadda yadda yadda -

But any intimidating facade is immediately shattered when her mother chokes on one of her sentences and squats down to sweep Emmeryn into a bone-crushing hug.

"Please don't do that ever again," she whispers into Emmeryn's hair. "You scared us so  _much_. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I..."

She's still a child, so no one really blames Emmeryn when her first vocalized thought is "does this mean I'm not grounded anymore?"

"No," her mother sniffs, detaching herself from Emmeryn's tiny figure. "You're still not allowed to go outside without explicit permission for the next few weeks, but...believe me, sweetie, we're not angry with you, just worried."

 _Maybe a little too worried?_ Emmeryn thinks dryly, but she indulges her parents all the same and lets them fuss over her for as long as they care to.

 

* * *

 

 

All the fussing doesn't mean much, anyway, because when Emmeryn is eleven, both of her parents travel overseas for an extended business trip and leave her in charge of a four-year-old Chrom and a fussy newborn Lissa.

She doesn't go without adult supervision, thankfully. Miss Lyria, Emmeryn's next-door neighbor, cheerily steps in to help; she watches over Emmeryn's siblings when Emmeryn herself is at school, handles all of the household chores that the girl doesn't remember to do, and cooks up foreign but delicious meals while Emmeryn sits near her and does her homework with Chrom.

It's a comfortable routine, and it becomes the new norm after a few weeks. When she lays in bed at night, unable to sleep, morbid thoughts enter her head and Emmeryn can almost imagine that her parents are dea -

"Why," Frederick interrupts, looking physically uncomfortable, "would you ever say that out loud?"

"Because it's  _true_."

Pouting slightly, Emmeryn swings her legs in the air from her location on the side of her bed. "I don't know, it's not like they don't care, but they're more absorbed with their work than with me and my siblings. And Miss Lyria is here most of the time, anyway."

Phila's eyebrows knit themselves into a straight line as she tries to process all of the information. "Well," she starts slowly, "I don't think it was considerate of them to leave you alone and in charge of Chrom and Lisa, but...maybe it was an emergency thing? Aren't they the big important people in their company?"

"Yeah," Emmeryn echoes, her heart not quite in it. "Maybe."

"Don't think about it, it'll only make you feel worse."

Frederick shoots Phila a very pointed look, to which she just shrugs. "What you need," Frederick cuts in, "is to get outside. Once you're actually having fun with people whose company you enjoy, you'll feel much better."

Rolling her eyes, Emmeryn smacks Frederick on the back of his head. "You sound like an adult already. Lighten up, would you?"

But she smiles anyway. "...Thanks, I'll try to follow through. You guys are just telling me not to work so hard, aren't you?"

"Yes," Phila and Frederick say in unison.

Emmeryn laughs .

"Whatever you two say, then."

 

* * *

 

 

Emmeryn promptly forgets about any promise that she makes, and all that Phila and Frederick can do is sigh in fond exasperation.

Which is not to say that they give up on their friend entirely. They still have a trump card, a very effective one, that's unleashed when Robin barges into Emmeryn's room on a mild afternoon and shows no intention of leaving.

"Did you...need something?" Emmeryn questions, peering curiously at the white-haired girl now draped over the back of a chair. "I'm sure there's better ways to pass the time than to be collapsed on my furniture."

Robin's head snaps up and her eyes gain a rather questionable glint. "You're right. There  _is_ something better that we could be doing."

By the time that Emmeryn can splutter out a "wait,  _we_?" she's already been dragged out of the room and halfway down the stairs.

"I'll bring her back by nighttime, Miss Lyria!" Robin yells into the house, pausing for a moment until she can hear an answering "okay!" And still keeping a relatively tight grip on Emmeryn's wrist, Robin continues on with her train of thought as if nothing had happened.

"So this is an intervention, because Frederick told me everything. He made some parts a little too dramatic, but I think I know enough to work out what's real. You need a distraction before you start to think too much again, and I have the best little hideaway to show you - !"

She finally stops in her tracks, realization flitting across her face, and glances abashedly back at Emmeryn. "Unless you don't want to, of course. Sorry, I kind of...didn't think this through."

Emmeryn watches Robin deflate as her brain yells at her to  _do something, you can't leave a friend like this_. Her legs move on autopilot, bringing her forward until she's the one in the lead and walking in what she dearly hopes is the right direction.

Tugging gently on Robin's hand to make her look up, Emmeryn beams at the other girl. "Well? I can't visit your secret hideout if you don't tell me where it is."

Robin's eyes immediately light back up, and Emmeryn can't help but feel giddy as well when Robin crinkles her eyes in relief and giggles.

"Okay," Robin says finally. "Okay - let's keep going, then!"

And that's all the warning that Emmeryn gets before Robin starts up again, full speed ahead, nearly pulling Emmeryn's arm out of its socket in the process.

"H-Hey, wait," is all that Emmeryn manages to protest weakly before she gives up completely and lets herself be pulled along. It's always better to give in, anyway, to listen to Robin's excited babbling and make the most of whatever time she has with this strange girl and their uncertain future.

She hears Robin yelling something in the distance and consciously makes an effort to pull herself away from any overly philosophical thoughts. "Over here!" Emmeryn can hear Robin exclaim, turning around just in time to watch her wave, make a complete 180, and run directly into a cloud of steam released by a passing train.

Something about that should be alarming - they shouldn't be this close to the trains in the first place - but the smoke clears for a second, just enough for Emmeryn to see the expression on Robin's face. It's as carefree as Robin has ever looked, with her hair flying free of its restraints and her head tilted upwards in silent laughter. A thought rises unbidden in Emmeryn's head - a conversation that she had had with Miss Lyria just a few days ago -

("So what you're saying," Lyria repeats, amusement clear in her voice," is that you feel better when Robin is around? You feel calmer, you want to be around her more, she feels different from your other friends/"

Emmeryn nods furiously, hanging on to Lyria's every word.

Lyria leans forwards, settling her head on both of her hands.

"I think...you're in love with Robin.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best writing but I had a Need tm for them


	3. and you can have the best of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me being productive and actually finishing all my multichaptered fics , pats myself on the back
> 
> yeah this has been going on for a while bc i keep forgetting about it BUT i still love emmeryn/robin. hopefully i've dragged one of y'all down with me too bc they're good and emmeryn is good and fe:a chapter 9 never happened. the nile isn't just a river in egypt baby !

It takes Emmeryn approximately three years to confess to Robin.

From the time that she hits middle school, Phila and Frederick become unwilling victims of Emmeryn's crush. She still can't bring herself to approach Robin about her feelings, and Chrom is too young and trigger-happy with his plastic sword to get him to sit down for extended periods of time. So her friends become her new outlet, and Frederick has long gotten used to the lovesick expression on Emmeryn's face that makes her look her age.

"Have you ever thought that, just maybe, you should have a conversation about this?"

Phila snaps her gum (only once, and only for the express purpose of seeing Frederick's eyebrows twitch). She tries to shift closer to Emmeryn - "tries" being the key word, because while Phila's bed has remained the go-to spot for group meetings, the trio has grown over the years and the furniture hasn't. So she settles for draping an arm around Emmeryn's shoulders and offering a few simple pats.

"Have a conversation? What about? What if it ends up being a really big mistake and she doesn't think about me the same way and, this is too cliched to even say out loud, but what if everything is  _ ruined _ ?"

Emmeryn sighs dramatically and slumps backwards against the wall. Phila sighs fondly and continue patting Emmeryn. Frederick sighs in mild exasperation, but he stretches his arm across Emmeryn's shoulders from the opposite side anyway.

"And," Frederick adds in a mild tone, "if you don't confess to Robin yourself, we'll do it for you."

_ That _ alarms Emmeryn. "You wouldn't."

Frederick's smile suddenly turns ominous.

Laughing nervously, Emmeryn gives both arms around her what she hopes is a reassuring squeeze. "Well, I'll, um. Take care of it soon, so don't worry about it, okay?"

* * *

 

 

When Emmeryn said that she would take care of it soon, she did not mean practically the very next day.

Maybe the encouragement from Frederick had been a little too much, because Emmeryn, like the anxiety-ridden teenager that she is, blurts out "I really like you" in the middle of a conversation with Robin about what kind of plant would be easier to raise. Which then, in turn, causes Robin to pause her defense of cacti and gape at Emmeryn in poorly concealed shock.

"I mean - as friends, of course," Emmeryn splutters, face quickly setting fire to itself. "I should - actually, just forget that happened, it's fine."

"Hm? I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous around me before. Quiet, maybe, but not nervous."

Robin's eyes gleam worryingly. "So if you want me to just forget everything, does that mean you don't want me to kiss you anymore?"

"I... _ huh _ ?"

And then before Emmeryn can fully process what's happening, Robin leans forwards and presses a light kiss onto Emmeryn's cheek.

That's what does it - Robin swears that she can see steam coming out from Emmeryn's ears as she raises a hand to touch where Robin had kissed her just moments before. Robin smiles again, gentler this time, and leans back in.

Emmeryn meets her halfway, this time.

("She  _ kissed  _ me, Phila! She kissed me  _ first _ !"

It's absolutely endearing to see Emmeryn like this, giddily twirling around a very confused Chrom while Phila and Frederick look on with quiet smiles on their faces. "She kissed me first, and it was great! Phila, you were right after all."

Phila snorts. "I know. Told you you could trust me on these sorts of things."

"In my defense," Emmeryn pouts, "you never said those exact words. You just told me to have a conversation with Robin."

" _ Anyways _ ," Frederick cuts in swiftly, hoping to stop the back-and-forth snarking before it gets too out of hand. "Have you two decided on where to go from here?"

"We're not getting married, Frederick. But as for everything else…"

Emmeryn wiggles her eyebrows. Frederick pales.

"You'll hear all about it, don't worry."

 

* * *

 

 

Everything after that is a string of "yes"'s.

Yes to dating. Yes to moving in together. Yes to staying in their apartment past college and building a life off of each other.

Yes to the proposal - Emmeryn's initiative, this time - and the future wedding and the plant that they've adopted. A small cactus, sitting in the edge of the living room, having yet to hit its growth spurt.

She looks down at Robin right now, curled up in Emmeryn's lap on the couch and perfectly aligned with the patch of sunlight.that escapes the window blinds. Robin looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, Emmeryn can't help but run through her fingers through Robin's soft hair and watch the way the sunlight reflects off of the brilliant white strands.

"Mmm."

Robin opens one eye lazily and curls farther into Emmeryn's lap. Emmeryn loosens her hold in response, but refuses to untangle her hand until Robin herself reaches up to pull it out.

"Go back to sleep," Emmeryn says softly. "You still have work later, don't you?"   


"I do...I hate having the night shift, there's so little people there." 

"Then sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time."

"Mmmmmm."

Giving Emmeryn's hand one last squeeze, Robin closes her one open eye. "G'night, then."

Emmeryn feels her smile grow larger. She looks down at their intertwined hands, at the two simple gold bands on their ring fingers shining in the warm sun.

"Good night, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @axlotlols


End file.
